She's Everything, Something Special, Part 2
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: John Gage and Julianna Stoker have entered into a new relationship. What happens when the totally unexpected happens? Will Johnny ever get his happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark VII, et al. I own the character of Julianna.

_This is part 2 of the Something Special series. John Gage and Mike Stoker's little sister, Julianna, have just embarked on a relationship. However, there's a lot of drama in this stage of their relationship. What's going to happen to this young couple? Will Johnny and Julianna get a happily ever after?_

Johnny couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. He had been seeing Mike Stoker's little sister, Julianna, or Leelee to him, for the last month and it had been the greatest thing to ever happen to him.  
Leelee was a doctor at Rampart and understood the dangers of his job. She was absolutely perfect for him and he couldn't believe his good fortune.

Johnny liked to think he knew women, but his track record proved otherwise. Until he'd met Leelee.

Julianna Stoker had changed his life. In the four weeks they've been seeing each other, they'd gone hiking and climbing with Mike, fishing with Roy and double dated with Mike and Tracy. Julianna even joined Johnny when Chet announced he was bringing a date to their baseball outing. Julianna had confessed that baseball wasn't her favorite sport, but she'd gone because Johnny wanted to see the game and hadn't wanted to be the third wheel with Chet and his date. Johnny had returned the favor by taking her to the art museum opening a week later. Julianna knew he wasn't into that kind of thing, but he'd gone because Julianna had wanted to see the new exhibits.

They'd done simple things. Things that all the other women Johnny had dated wouldn't have considered those impressive enough, but Julianna loved them.

Johnny was changing into his uniform when Roy came into the dorm.

"Hey, partner! How are you this morning," Roy asked as he sat down to take off his shoes.

"Perfect, Roy. Absolutely perfect," he said, grinning as he buttoned his shirt.

"I take it your weekend with Jules went well," Roy asked, changing his shirt.

"It was perfect. Mike got tickets to a baseball game and we took the girls. Tracy didn't enjoy it as much as Mike would have liked. Leelee's starting to really like the game. The next night, Mike went out with Tracy and her sister and Leelee and I had the night to ourselves. It was wonderful, Roy. Absolutely wonderful," Johnny said.

"That's great. You and Jules seem to be the prefect for each other," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. She's perfect," Johnny said.

The partners went into the day room for some coffee and saw Mike talking to Chet.

"Hey, guys," Roy said as he poured coffee for himself and Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny. You thought about my plan for Juju," Mike asked.  
"I think it sounds great," Johnny said.

"What sounds great," Roy asked.

"I want to throw a surprise party for Julianna for her birthday. It's in two weeks. I wondered if Johnny wanted to help me with it," Mike said.

"Things are going well with you and Juli," Chet asked.  
"Perfect," Johnny said, drinking his coffee.

"She seems quite taken with you. Why I don't have a clue. For a doctor, she's not very bright," Chet said, smiling.

"You know, Chet, not even your remarks are enough to wipe this smile off my face today," Johnny said.

"How do you feel about all this, Mike," Marco asked.  
"Julianna's happy and Johnny's treating her well. He knows how important that is to me," Mike said.

"Can we get in on this party planning," Chet asked.  
"The more the merrier. Johnny, can you invite those from Rampart," Mike asked.  
"Yeah. Do you want to have it at my ranch? Julianna might not suspect anything if it's at my house," Johnny said.  
"OK. How about two weeks from Saturday? We're all off that day," Mike said.  
"That sounds great. Let's get started," Johnny said.  
"Marco, you can help me cook the burgers and hotdogs," Mike said.

"Sounds great. I'll get Estella to make the cake. Is that OK," Marco asked.  
"Her cakes are amazing! That's a great idea, Marco," Mike said.

"Joanne will probably want to make something. What should she make," Roy asked.  
"Julianna talked about her potato salad. Think she'll make that," Johnny asked.

"If Jules likes it, of course," Roy said.

"Perfect. I'll get the drinks. Chet," Johnny asked.  
"I'll bring some bags of chips," Chet said.

"Cap," Mike asked.  
"Well, I guess Kathy could make some beans. Those always go over well at cookouts," Captain Stanley said.

"Tracy's going to do fruit salad and a green salad. Can you and Roy check with the everyone at Rampart," Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to Brackett, Early, Morton and Dixie after our next run," Johnny asked.

Before they could plan some more, the tones sounded.

"Station 51, respond to California First National. 5453 Main Street, 5-4-5-3 Main Street, corner of Main and Summerset. Time out 1041," dispatch said.  
"Station 51, KMG-365," Captain Stanley responded before the Engine and Squad pulled out of the station.

Julianna Stoker was one happy woman. She'd been dating Johnny Gage for the last month and she'd never been happier. He wasn't like any of the guys she'd ever dated. Just a few weeks into the relationship, Julianna realized she was in love with him. What shocked her was that he felt the exact same way about her.

She parked her Rover at the curb and locked the door. She was heading to the bank and then to do some shopping. She thought back to their date the night before and couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. I do own the character of Julianna.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Johnny arrived at her house to pick her up. Her brother, Mike, had gone out to dinner with Tracy and her sister, who was visiting from Washington state.

"Hey, you," she said, opening the door.

"Hey, yourself," he said. He'd taken her in his arms and giving her a kiss. It wasn't a very long kiss, but she got weak in the knees no matter what kind of kiss it was as long as Johnny was the one giving them.

"Wow," he said, pulling her to his chest and holding her, a habit he'd picked up and had no intention of stopping.

Julianna blushed. "What's the plan for tonight," she asked, getting her jacket and purse. Johnny had told her to dress casual, but hadn't told her what they were doing.  
"It's a surprise. Can't a guy surprise his girl once in a while," he asked, taking her hand.  
"Yeah, but you know how much I like surprises. But if you're doing the surprises, I could get used to them," she said.

"Come on, Leelee. I've got plans for you," he said, leading her out of the house. He locked the door behind her and put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the car. He opened the door, helped her inside and shut the door before he got in the driver's seat.

The conversation between the two flowed easily. It always had. They could talk about anything and everything. Having similar jobs gave both a chance to decompress after some particularly tough shifts.

Julianna worried about Johnny and Mike on the job, but accepted it as part of them. She prayed for both of them when they went on duty. And threw herself into some task, whether it was at work or home, when she knew they were on a tough call or large fire. Johnny knew she worried, but she hadn't asked him to give up being a firefighter or a paramedic because of the danger. He admired her strong spirit.

Julianna was surprised when the arrived back at Johnny's ranch.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were doing the movies or going bowling or something," she said.

"Nope. This is our first 'alone' date in a two weeks. We've either been with Mike and Tracy or Roy and Joanne. They aren't chaperoning us are they," Johnny asked, teasing.  
"Roy and Joanne aren't, but Mike probably is. I guess he's trying to make sure you're an honorable man, John Roderick Gage," Julianna said, kissing him.

"You keep doing that and I might not be," he said, kissing her back.

He pulled away and hopped out of his car. He opened Julianna's door and led her to the porch.

"OK, what's the surprise," she asked.  
"Follow me, my lady," he said, giving an exaggerated bow. Julianna followed him around the wrap around porch to the back deck. They went down the small set of stairs into the back yard. It was then that Julianna noticed the gazebo, just off the main yard.

It was set apart from the yard and had Japanese-style lanterns hanging from it, providing soft illumination. Julianna climbed the three steps to the inside of the gazebo and stopped. She made a quick intake of breath at what she saw.

There was a checkered cloth in the center of the gazebo. It had a three candle candelabra in the middle, two place settings complete with white china and silver forks, knives and spoons. Two champagne flutes, a bottle chilling in the champagne cooler, sat next to the picnic. A picnic basket sat on one part of the bench that went around the inside of the gazebo. She took a step toward the picnic setup and knelt down. She picked up the red rose that was across one of the plates. There was a small note tied to it with string. She looked at Johnny, who had perched himself on the second step, watching Julianna take in his surprise. Julianna was certain she was tearing up because her vision was becoming cloudy. She unfolded the note attached to the string and read it.

'I wanted us to have a perfect night to describe how the last month of my life has been. Since you've been at my side, everything has been perfect. You're perfect for me and I want you to know that. I want this to be a perfect night for what I want to tell you.'

She felt Johnny place his hands on her shoulders. She touched one of his hands and he grabbed it, helping her up. He turned her around to face him and pulled her chin up to meet his eyes.

Julianna couldn't breathe. She saw so much in his eyes at the moment, she couldn't do anything but look into them. He took her hands and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "Leelee, I love you," he said.

Julianna searched his eyes, knowing he spoke the truth. She pulled a hand free and put it on his cheek. "I love you, too, Johnny," she said.

They shared a kiss in the gazebo that lasted for quite some time before Johnny pulled away and offered her some food. Julianna didn't want to pull away from him, but she knew she needed to eat. She sat down on the floor and Johnny brought out the meal he'd gotten for the evening. It was her favorite, Grilled Lemon-pepper Salmon and steamed green beans. He also got her favorite dessert, Pumpkin pie. An unusual combination, she was sure, but Johnny had all her favorites for their picnic.

"This is amazing. You're amazing. No one's ever gone to this much trouble for me," she said.  
"Leelee, it's no trouble. I love you and will do anything for you," he said, taking her hand.

"I love you and thank you," she said.

They finished their meal and Johnny surprised her again by turning on a radio and they danced for a while before blowing out the candles and sitting on the swing in his backyard watching the stars. They toasted their perfect night before Julianna told Johnny she was ready.

"Ready? You want me to take you home," he asked.

He started to help her off the swing, having every intention of taking her home, but she pulled him back down on the swing.

"I'm not ready to go home, Johnny," she said. She was starting to feel like a complete idiot and was ready to forget what she was thinking and save it for another time when it hit him.

Johnny hadn't been thinking of taking that step in their relationship because he hadn't wanted to rush her and he wanted everything to go right. He had no intention of losing her because he behaved like a horny teenager. He was determined to do right by Julianna and if that meant abstinence until he married her, he'd do it. He knew Julianna hadn't been close to a man in that way before and she'd been raped a year and a half ago. He didn't want to push her.

Johnny caught Julianna pulling away and put his hand on her cheek.

"Hey," he said, turning her face back to look him. He kissed her and pulled away, looking in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I can wait, you know that," he said.  
"I know, but I can't. Johnny, I love you and I want to make sure there aren't any barriers in our relationship. I want to. It's all I've thought about for the last week," she said, smiling at him.

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, standing up and holding out her hand. "Now, how about you show me how well that bed of yours sleeps."

Johnny got off the swing and took her hand and walked to the house. When the reached the side door of the house, Johnny picked her up, bridal style, and carried her across the threshold, kissing her as he did so. He kicked the door shut with his foot and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He carefully laid her down on the bed and looked down at her.  
She looked at him with such love and trust in her eyes that Johnny couldn't believe it. He was so in love with this woman he knew he couldn't live without her.

Julianna saw the love in his eyes and she also saw the apprehension. Johnny had been so understanding regarding her rape that Julianna couldn't believe he still wanted to be with her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him. "I'm sure," she whispered in his ear.

That was all the invitation Johnny needed before he and Julianna had the most incredible night of their lives. Never in his life had he ever made love to a woman and it felt so right, so perfect. He knew Julianna was the woman for him. Nothing could ever feel like this.

Hours later, they fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Julianna's smile was on her face the entire time she slept. She was content to be with Johnny and having shared this special moment with him, only solidified her feelings for him. He was the one for her.

Johnny awoke the next morning believing it had been a dream. Finding Julianna cuddled to his eyes, wrapped in his arms, proved it had been true. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and she moved. She tilted her head up and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her.

"Good morning," she responded, kissing him back. "Course, you could have let me brush my teeth first," she said.  
"Nah, you're perfect. I could get used to this," he said.

"Me, too," she said.

Johnny fixed her breakfast, which was just eggs and toast and then taken her back home. "You want to come inside," she asked him.

"You don't think Mike will be mad that you stayed out all night," he said.

"Last time I checked, I was an adult," she said, kissing him. They held hands and Johnny opened the front door for her. Julianna wasn't surprised to find Mike sitting at the dining room table with Tracy.

"Hey, Juli. Busy night," Tracy asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. We had a picnic at Johnny's ranch. It was nice. How was your night," she asked, getting coffee for herself and Johnny.

"You want to tell her," Tracy asked Mike.

"Tracy and I are getting married," Mike said as Tracy held her hand up to show off her ring.

"OH MY GOD! Mikey! Oh, Tracy I'm so excited for you guys," she said, giving her brother a huge hug before hugging Tracy. "I've always wanted a sister."

Mike smiled. "Congrats, Stoker. That's terrific," Johnny said, shaking hands with Mike.

"Thanks, Johnny. Can I talk to you for a minute," Mike asked Johnny.

"Sure," Johnny said, following Mike out to the patio. Tracy and Julianna were talking about wedding details and didn't notice the guys had left the room.

Mike turned to Johnny. "Do you love my sister?"

Without hesitation, Johnny answered, "I do. I'd do anything for her, Mike."

"Are you going to marry her? I'm not trying to be her father, but I don't want Julianna to be just some fling. I don't want her to end up just a notch on your bedpost. I'm sure she told you about her attack and everything she went through with that," Mike said.  
"She's more than a fling to me, Mike. She and I talked about what happened to her. I'd give anything to have that to have that never have happened to her. Hell, I'd kill the bastard myself if he wasn't already dead. She's the woman I've been looking for my whole life. She's everything to me. I'm going to marry your sister. I love being with her. I love her," Johnny said.

Mike gave a small chuckle. "What," Johnny asked.

"I told Juli you'd say that. I said the same thing. I just wanted to make sure she's in good hands because, with my getting married, I wanted to make sure Juju has someone in her life that loves her as much as I do. When you're ready to get married, you have my blessing. You're good for her and she's good for you. Just don't hurt her. If you do, well, I'm sure there are a lot of firemen that will gladly help me torture you," Mike said.  
Johnny smiled at Mike and they went back in to join the women. Julianna and Tracy were huddled together, discussing a wedding date, dresses and colors.  
"Hey, Mikey, you both going to move in here," she asked.  
"Probably. You can move into the garage apartment," Mike said.  
"No. You guys need to work on getting the house they way you want to. Hey, Johnny, think you can help me look for a place," she asked.  
"Sure. Want to look this weekend after my shift," he asked, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Yeah. Thanks," she said.

A/N: This is longer than my previous chapters, but I thought the whole thing needed to be in one chapter. Hope you like the little surprise! ~KL


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. I do own Julianna.

PRESENT

Julianna so in love with Johnny that she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. She walked into the bank. She got in line and waited her turn. She was withdrawing money today. She was going to search for an apartment with Johnny tomorrow since Mike and Tracy would move into the house when they got married. The two were talking about a date for the wedding, but hadn't told Julianna anything since last night. Julianna fingered the bracelet around her wrist. It was a simple woven bracelet made by the tribe Johnny was a member. It was simple and sweet and she loved it.

She looked up just in time to see three men enter the bank, guns drawn.

"This is a robbery," the taller one said.

Julianna's eyes went wide. She saw everyone in the room panic and fear begin to takeover.

One man pointed the gun in the direction of the group Julianna was in and waved them to the other side of the room, away from the door.

Julianna helped the older folks to the other side and helped them sit down on the chairs. She noticed one person having trouble breathing and she slipped into doctor mode and assessed the patient.

Two of the robbers were busy emptying the money into their bags, while the third kept an eye on the hostages.

Julianna lowered the man to the floor and undid his coat and shirt. The third robber noticed her movement and approached her.  
"What the hell are you doing," he asked, pointing the gun at her.

"This man is having trouble breathing. You want him to die or will you let me help him," she asked, continuing her assessment of the patient.

She soon realized the man needed more help than she could give him. "You need to call the fire department and let them help this man," she said.

The other two robbers came to see what the third was discussing with her.

"What's the problem? You're job is to keep these guys quiet until we get out of here," the first one said.

"I know, but she thinks she's a doctor and says this man needs help," the third one said.  
The second guy looked at the window and saw the cops had gathered. "Hell, no. No one is coming in here until we're out of here," the second one said.

Julianna pleaded with the men, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She watched as the man had a heart attack and there was nothing she could do to save him. She saw the men counting their money on the counter while the hostage had died and she lost it.

"How can you guys be so heartless? This man didn't do anything to you and you caused him to have a heart attack and instead of helping him, you condemned him to die. You'll never make it out of here without the police getting you and I'll make sure you go to jail for what you allowed to happen," she said, angry tears filling her eyes.

"We're making our getaway. There is nothing you can do about it. We're going to slip out without anyone knowing. And just so we don't have to worry about you, here's a little gift," the second one said.

Julianna didn't have time to react before he shot her. The bullet went into her side. Julianna saw the blood filling her shirt and didn't know it was hers until she saw it on her fingers. She staggered back to the wall and slowly slid down it. A trail of blood showed her path down the wall.

Just before she lost closed her eyes and lost consciousness, she whispered, "I love you, Johnny."

Roy and John arrived at the scene and took in all the police cars around the bank.

"What's going on," John asked.

"Three robbers have held up the bank," Vince said.

"Any injuries," Roy asked.  
"We've heard a gun shot, but we're not sure who was shot. SWAT team is getting ready to go inside," Vince said.

Roy and John got their gear and prepared to go in when the heard the all clear. John surveyed the parking lot and saw something that made him do a double take.

"Roy..." he said, pointing to the vehicle.

"Is that Jules' car," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. She's supposed to go to the bank today and get some money in case we find an apartment for her tomorrow and she was going to go shopping. You don't think..." John asked his partner.

"She's probably in the store looking for a dress or something," Roy said, trying to calm his friend. Roy could tell Johnny was getting really scared.

SWAT came rushing out of the building.

"We've got an injury here. Someone's been shot," one of the members said.  
Johnny and Roy rushed inside and saw other officers with the hostages. One officer approached them. "There's one dead already, but doesn't look like a gunshot. Probably a heart attack. Your gun shot wound is over here," he said, pointing to the direction Julianna was laying on the floor.

Johnny saw the trail of blood going down the pillar and nearly threw up when he saw the pasty white, sweaty face of the love of his life. "Leelee," he yelled.

"Johnny," she said, her voice barely a whisper. He rushed to her and grabbed her head, just as she lost consciousness again.

"Roy," Johnny yelled.

"I got it, Johnny," Roy said. He began assessing the patient.

Johnny, despite the attachment to the victim realized he'd do better if he did his job. He prepped Julianna's arm, knowing he'd need to start an IV. "Resps are 14 and shallow. Pulse is rapid and thready at 140. BP is 80/40," Johnny said, before wiping his face with the back of his hand. He didn't know he was crying until he read off Julianna's vitals. It was deja vu. Nearly three months ago, he'd done the exact same thing following the car accident.

Roy repeated Julianna's vitals and got the order for an IV and immediate transport.

Johnny started the IV and didn't say a word as he boarded the ambulance. Roy didn't try to talk him out of it. He hopped in the squad and sped off toward the hospital.

"Don't do this to me, Leelee. I love you, dammit and I won't lose you. Not like this," he said to her, watching her heart rhythm on the monitor.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own nothing except for Julianna. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun.

He hopped out of the ambulance and saw Dr. Brackett waiting for his patient. "Doc, it's Julianna," Johnny said.

Johnny sentence sent the entire ER into a frenzy. She was whisked away from him and taken into a room where the flurry of activity buzzed around her. Johnny stepped into the room and waited in the corner. Several times Dixie tried to get him to wait outside, but he refused. After her third attempt, Johnny looked at her. "No, Dix. I'm not leaving. I love her and I'm going to be with her. No matter what," he said.

Dixie nodded in understanding and headed off to the lab. Johnny approached the bed and held Julianna's hand. He wasn't leaving until he had to and even then it would be difficult.

"Johnny," Dr. Brackett said, "we're going to take her to the OR. The line of the bullet looks like it went in where her spleen was and we're hoping our only obstacle is blood loss. I'll give you five minutes while I call her brother. And before you ask, legally you can't give consent. Is Mike at the station," he asked.  
"Call dispatch. They can get you to the Engine if it's not at the station," Johnny said.  
"Thanks," Dr. Brackett said before leaving.

Johnny looked at the blood hanging from the IV pole and the fluids that joined it. He felt a small squeeze on his hand and turned to see Julianna's green eyes looking at him. The usual sparkle was gone, but the love she had for him shone just as bright, despite the blood loss and injury.

"Hey, Leelee. You're going to be all right. Brackett's taking you to the OR to sew you up. You'll be sore for a while, but you'll be home before you know it. And before you say anything, you're coming home with me to recover. I gotta take care of my girl," he said, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I love you," she said.  
"I love you. I'll be here as soon as you get out and I'm not leaving until you come home. You understand," he said.  
Julianna gave a small nod. "I know you will. It's your job," she said, teasing him.

"Yeah. I think I figured out what that is. Taking care of you for the rest of your life and loving you. Although that's not a job, that's a joy," he said.  
He leaned over and kissed her, lightly and looked in her eyes. He was trying not to cry because he refused to upset Julianna.

Dr. Brackett called dispatch. "This is Dr. Brackett at Rampart. I need to get in touch with Engine 51. Have they returned from the scene of the robbery," he asked.  
"They are heading back to the station," dispatch reported.  
"Can you contact them on the radio? I need to speak with one of their members. It's an emergency," Dr. Brackett said.

"Stand-by, Doctor. Engine 51, this is LA," dispatch said.  
Captain Stanley responded, "This is Engine 51."  
"Engine 51, there is a Dr. Brackett on the land line that needs to speak with one of your crew," dispatch said.  
"Can you relay for him," Stanley asked.  
"Of course. Dr. Brackett, I have Captain Stanley on the radio and he's asking for us to relay. Is that acceptable," dispatch asked.

"Fine. I need to know if Engineer Stoker gives permission for an emergency procedure on his sister," Brackett said.

Dispatch relayed the message and the immediate response from Mike was "YES!"

Brackett told dispatch to have them call when they got to the station and he ended the call. He returned to the room and saw Johnny kissing Julianna.

"OK, Johnny, I'm taking her to surgery. 'll get you as soon as she's out. You can probably slip in to the observation room, if you want," Brackett said. He placed a hand on the young paramedic's shoulder and said, "I'll take good care of her, promise." Johnny nodded and Brackett headed to the OR.

Johnny watched the stretcher go down the hall toward the OR suite. He went to the lobby to sit down and catch his breath. He found Roy waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

"How is she," he asked.  
"Going to the OR. Brackett's not concerned, but, man Roy, another operation! She just had one three months ago," Johnny said.

"I know, but she's strong and it won't be a big deal. She'll go through the surgery and be waiting for you with a smile. Think about all the things you can do to take care of her," Roy said.  
"Thanks, Roy. Listen, I'm going to the OR observation suite and watch Julianna. I can't stand not knowing what's happening. Let Mike know when he gets here. I'm sure he's parked the Engine and is headed here," he said.  
"Sure. You want me to wait with you," Roy asked.  
"Thanks, Pally. That would be good. I've never been really good at waiting," he said.

Roy and Johnny walked past the nurses station and headed to the observation lounge. Dixie waited at the desk for Julianna's brother.

She didn't have to wait long. Mike Stoker came into the ER and found Dixie.

"What the hell happened," Mike asked.

"Julianna was shot by the bank robbers. She's stable, but Kel had to take her to surgery. Roy and Johnny are in the observation lounge. You want to go up," Dixie asked.  
"Please," he said.

Dixie led the way to the observation lounge. Johnny greeted Mike when they heard the door open.  
"Mike," Johnny said.

"Do you know anything," he asked.  
"Not yet. Brackett said he'd get us as soon as he was done. Her vitals are stable," he said.

Mike sat next to Johnny and the three men stared at the organized dance going on in front of them, behind the glass window.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. I do own Julianna.

Kel Brackett wasn't liking what he was seeing. Julianna had suffered trauma to her left side, the side he'd previous operated on after her injury in the auto accident.

Normally, the removal of the spleen would have made the operation easy. Clean the wound and then sew her up. However, the bullet had injured her left ovary and fallopian tube. Kel didn't like what he had to do, but he didn't have a choice. Kel removed the ovary and fallopian tube before sewing her up.

"You don't have a choice, Kel," Dr. Early said.  
"I know, I still didn't want to do it," he said.

The two doctors exited the OR. "I'll write the admittance orders. You go and talk to Mike and Johnny," Dr. Early said.  
Brackett nodded and headed down the hallway to the anxious firefighters in the hallway.

"Surgery is fine. She'll be in the hospital for a few days and then she can recover at home. I trust one of you can take care of her," he said.

"Of course, Doc," Johnny said.

Roy caught the avoidance in Brackett's eyes.  
"What happened," he asked.

Brackett took a deep breath. "She suffered damage to her left ovary and fallopian tube. There was nothing I could do. I had to remove it," he said.  
"What does that mean," Mike asked.  
"She might have trouble having children. With only one tube and ovary, her chances are cut in half," Brackett said.

"But she's alive and she's going to be fine," Johnny said.  
Brackett nodded. Johnny left and went to find Julianna. He knew where recovery was nothing was going to keep him from Julianna.

Roy and Mike watched him go. "He really loves your sister, you know that, right," Roy asked.  
"Yeah, I know," Mike said.  
The two men followed Dr. Brackett out of the room and down the hallway. Roy led Mike to recovery and found Johnny sitting in a chair, ignoring the protests from the nurses to get out until the patient was admitted. "It's fine. He stays with the patient. He won't get in the way," Dr. Brackett said.

Julianna awoke and wondered what happened. Then she tried to move and was met with pain. 'Again,' she thought to herself. She opened her mouth and croaked out the word, "Johnny."

"Hey, Leelee. I'm right here. Are you in pain? Do you need something," Johnny asked, squeezing her hand.

"Hurt. Love you," she managed to say.  
"I love you, too. I'll get the nurse," Johnny said, hating to let go of her hand, but knowing he had to for her to get some pain relief.

"Julianna is awake. Can you give her something for the pain," he asked.  
"Of course. Can't have our favorite doctor in pain," she said, getting the pain medicine from the med cabinet.

Johnny rushed back to Julianna's side as the nurse injected her with the pain meds.

"You should feel better in just a minute. I'll let Dr. Brackett know you're awake," she said.

Julianna's face immediately relaxed. "That better," Johnny asked.  
"Um-hm," she said. She swallowed and asked, "What happened? I remember the robbery and this boom, but that's all."

Johnny took a deep breath. "You were shot by the robber. Dr. Brackett had to take you into surgery," Johnny said.  
"Well, my spleen is gone, so it was exploratory, right," she asked.

Johnny didn't know how to tell her, but he would rather she heard it from him, then from Brackett or Early.

"Not exactly. You had some damage on your left side. Brackett had to remove your left ovary and fallopian tube," Johnny said, squeezing her hand during his explanation.

Julianna stared at Johnny. She was hoping it was the fog of the drugs, but she knew by the look on Johnny's face that it wasn't a dream.

"Leelee, honey," Johnny said, watching her eyes fill with tears.

Johnny, mindful of her recent surgery, lifted her head into is arms and held her as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I've just taken them out of their boxes for my own enjoyment. I've added my character, Julianna, into the mix. Enjoy!

Julianna was crushed. Since meeting Johnny, she had dreamed of having a family with him. She wanted little boys with Johnny's crooked grin and maybe a little girl that looked like her. She wanted nothing more than to be a wife and mother to Johnny and his children. She didn't see how that could happen now.

"Sweetheart. It's OK. You're fine and everything's going to be OK," he said, placing kisses on her cheek.

Julianna didn't have the energy to speak, so she closed her eyes. She knew they'd move her to a new room in a few minutes, so she slept.

They moved Julianna to her room and Johnny stayed by her side. Julianna didn't say anything and slept for most of the next 24 hours.

The following day, Julianna woke up to find Johnny sleeping in the chair next to her bed, his hand holding hers.

"Johnny," she whispered.

He sat up with a start. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you in pain," he asked.  
"A bit, but what are you doing here," she asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want you to be alone," he said.

"That's awfully nice of you, but you don't have to wait around with me," she said, turning her head away.  
"Why wouldn't I wait with you? I want to be with you and make sure you're OK," he said, confused at Julianna's statement.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go," she said.  
"Leelee," he started to say.  
"Just leave me alone, Johnny. It'll save us the pain later. You can call Mike if you want, but you can go now," Julianna said.  
"Julianna what are you talking about," he asked.  
But she wouldn't talk to him. Johnny looked at the woman he loved and, with tears in his eyes said, "If that's what you want." He walked slowly out of the room, glancing back at her before exiting the room, bewildered by her reaction.

Mike and Roy came down the hall and saw Johnny come out of Julianna's room.

"Hey, how's Juli this morning," Mike asked. He'd stayed with Johnny at the hospital while Julianna had been sleeping and he'd sent Mike home that morning to get some rest.

"She told me to get out of the room. She told me I didn't have to stay with her. Said something about saving us from the pain later. What's going on," Johnny asked, not caring that he had tears coming down his face.

"What? Jules told you to get out and leave her alone? Maybe it's a medication reaction," Roy said.  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, that's not Julianna. What happened," Mike asked.

"I wish I knew, Mike," Johnny said, a lost look on his face.

"I'm going to talk to her. You and Roy wait here," Mike said.

Roy led his friend to the lounge for some coffee. Johnny didn't speak he just stared at the wall and Roy didn't know what to say.

"Juju," Mike said as he entered the room.

"Mikey," she said.  
"How are you," he asked sitting down next to her bed.  
"Lousy. I just told Johnny to get out," she said.  
"Why? I thought you loved him? You want to marry him," Mike said.  
"You know about the result of this latest surgery? I had half my reproductive organs removed, Mike. You know how hard it will be for me to have children? If I can even have children," she said.  
"But it's not impossible. You and Johnny could have children," Mike said.

"I can't marry someone who wants to be a father if I can't promise them something like having a family. It's not fair. I love him too much to see him sacrifice his dreams because I can't help him live them," Julianna said.  
"So you're going to just end whatever happiness the two of you have because you aren't sure of what could happen? Julianna Marie Stoker, you know you can't predict the future. You and Johnny could have a house full of children. You don't know what is going to happen," Mike said.  
"I know that if we didn't have children, Johnny would always look at me with disappointment because it would by MY fault. I can't let him down like that. I'm a woman. I'm supposed to have children. No one knows if that's even a possibility for me now," she said.

"You're not giving Johnny enough credit. That man will do anything for you. Don't you think you should at least talk to him and tell him what's wrong? He's out there with Roy right now, crying because he doesn't understand what happened. Juli, he loves you. I've seen him before and he is head over heels for your. You mean everything to that paramedic out there. You owe him an explanation," Mike said.  
"But what if I'm right, Mikey. I don't think I could take hearing that from him. That break of my heart would be worse than the one I have right now," she said, crying as she spoke.

Mike looked at his sister. He knew she loved Johnny, but he also knew she loved him too much to keep him from his dream of a family. He had spoken, recently, of having every bedroom in his ranch filled with a child. Mike knew Julianna had felt the same way, but with what had happened to her, she was believing it was impossible. Mike had hope and faith that they would have a family, if Julianna would just talk to Johnny.

"He loves you and he'll surprise you," Mike said.  
He kissed his sister's forehead and opened the door.

Roy looked up and Mike nodded his head.  
"Johnny, go see her," Roy prodded.

Johnny looked up at Mike who held the door open. Johnny slipped passed him and waited for the door to close before he sat down.  
"Leelee, are you OK," he asked.  
Julianna faced Johnny. "What if I can't give you a child," she asked him, her voice coming between her hiccups, a sign she'd been crying for several minutes.

"What? Leelee, I love you. If we can't have children, then that's up to God. Honey, we can adopt, take in foster children," he said, taking her hands.  
"But you want to be a father so badly," Julianna said.  
"And I can still be a father, regardless of biology. Just like you can still be a mother," he said.  
"You'd still want to be with me even if I couldn't give you the one thing you want," she asked.  
"Julianna Stoker, I love you. We'll have a family. If God blesses us with our own children, that's great. If he graces us with children that are in desperate need of loving parents, that's great, too. Sweetheart, you're my girl and we'll make a family however we have to, as long as we're together," he said.

"Ever since you told me what happened, I've been thinking you would leave me because of what happened. Sad thing is, I wouldn't have blamed you," she said.

"I was going to do this after you came home, but you look like you need it, so here goes," he said.

He put the head of her bed up and lowered her bed rail. He got down on one knee and took her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Julianna Marie Stoker, will you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to become Mrs. John Gage? Will you marry me," he asked.  
Julianna's tears came faster during his proposal. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Do you mean it," she asked.  
"With every breath in my body," he said.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said.

Johnny kissed his fiancee and slipped the ring on her finger. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and knew he and Julianna could have lost each other. He wasn't going to lose her.

Julianna stared at the ring on her finger, unable to believe what had just happened. She loved Johnny with all her heart and, despite knowing they might never have their own children, Johnny still wanted her to be his wife. Julianna couldn't believe it. By proposing to her when she thought he'd leave her, proved he didn't care what the outcome of their attempt to have children would be. He wanted her and wanted to make a life with her. That was all Julianna needed to know.

Johnny sat on the bed and took her in his arms. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat before falling asleep.

Holding Julianna, Johnny felt happy. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep holding his angel. That was how they were found a few hours later by Roy and Mike.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I'm just borrowing them and using them in my own twisted imagination.

"Guess they made up," Roy said.  
"Looks that way," Mike said.  
The two men entered the room and Mike went to his sister. "Hey, Juju," he said, quietly.

She stirred, which caused Johnny to immediately wake up, worried something was wrong.

"Hey, Mikey. Hi, Roy," she said, sleep clouding her voice.

"Hey, fellas. What's wrong," Johnny asked, sitting up and easing himself off the bed.

"Nothing. We checked earlier and you were sleeping, so we decided to wait and come back," Roy said.  
"I take it you talked to him, Juju," Mike asked.

"Yeah. You were right," Julianna said.  
Mike smiled. "I don't think you've ever said that before. I like it," he said.  
Julianna gave her brother a little glare. The three men smiled at her.

"I guess I should tell you both, since you're here. I asked Leelee to marry me," Johnny said.

Mike and Roy looked at him, shocked at his statement. "Only you would come into a room where your girlfriend thought you wanted to break up and propose. Did you get a ring," Roy asked.  
"Married? You're marrying my sister," Mike said.

Julianna held up her hand to reveal the diamond ring on her finger.

"When did you find time to buy this," Roy asked.

"You were working overtime and Leelee was working at the hospital. I called Joanne and she went shopping with me. She found something she thought Leelee might like. I thought it was beautiful and I bought it. I had Tracy get me a ring of Leelee's and she dropped it off at the jewelers. Joanne picked it up for me and brought it by the station," Johnny said.

"That's why she 'surprised' me," Roy said.  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd mind," Johnny said.  
"Congrats, Johnny. It's going to be good to have you in the family," Mike said.

Julianna smiled. She was glad her brother liked Johnny.

Johnny sat back on the bed next to Julianna. She was starting to feel the pain a bit and, before she could say anything, Johnny had the nurse in the room.

She fell asleep soon after the shot was given and the guys slipped out of the room. Johnny hated leaving her, but knew she needed to sleep so she could recover and come home.

"Congrats, junior. I didn't think you had it in you," Roy said.

"Thanks for the confidence, partner," Johnny said.  
"That's exactly what Julianna needed. I'm guessing she told you why she said what she did," Mike asked.

"Yeah, she did. I should have realized that. I feel just awful that I didn't think of it. Mike, I want you to know, whether Julianna can have my children or not, doesn't bother me. I want a life with her and we'll take whatever life throws at us. I just want to be with her," Johnny said.  
"I know. That's exactly what I told Juli yesterday," Mike said.

The three men went downstairs and found Dixie at her post. "Hey Dix! You have time for a cup of coffee," Johnny asked her.  
"Coffee with you three? It must be my lucky day," she said, getting off her stool and lead the way to the lounge.

The all went inside and got a cup of coffee.

"Congratulations, Mike. I heard you got engaged this weekend. When's the big day," she asked.  
"Don't know. Tracy and I haven't really decided. It will be sometime this summer, though. Her apartment lease is up and she doesn't want to sign another. Tracy doesn't want to wait," he said, drinking his coffee.

"You should congratulate the perpetual bachelor in the group. He's going to marry Julianna," Roy said.  
"You proposed," Dixie asked.  
"A few hours ago," Johnny said, a smile still on his face.  
"That's great. I knew you two were perfect for each other," Dixie said.

A few days later, six days before Julianna's birthday, she was sent home.

Johnny told Mike Julianna could stay with him.

"You aren't married yet, Johnny," Mike said.  
"I know, but she can still stay with me. I'm certain she'll like that better than you watching over her," he said.

"You're right about that," he said. "OK, she goes home with you." Mike said.

Julianna came out of the room, Roy pushing her wheelchair.

"You ready to go home, Leelee," Johnny asked.  
"Yes. I take it you convinced Mike to let me come home with you," she said.  
"I did. My aunt's been out there today and she'll be there when I have to go on shift. I knew you'd have a fit if I took," he said.  
"Damn straight! Have to save that vacation time for our honeymoon," she said.

Johnny smiled at her and the guys went outside to Johnny's Rover.

Mike helped his sister inside. "Call me if you need anything," he said.  
"Can we have them over for dinner one night, Johnny," Julianna asked.  
"Anything you want," he said.

They waved goodbye to the couple and Johnny headed off to his ranch.

The day before her birthday, Julianna had somehow conned Kel to let her come back to work for a few hours. She had some minor pain from the injury, but was ready to get back to work.

"Morning everyone," she said, taking a chart from one of the nurses.  
"You sure you're up to this," Kel asked.  
"Yeah. If nothing else, I can work the base station," she said. "It's been really lonely while Johnny's been working. His aunt is wonderful, but she hovers a lot. Since she found out about the engagement, she's been treating me like royalty," Julianna said.  
"Well you are marrying her favorite nephew. I'm sure she wants to take care of the woman brave enough to marry her nephew," Dixie said.

"Yeah. But she's actually been a big help. I'm finding out a lot about him as a boy," she said.  
"That sounds nice. I'm glad you get along with his family," Dixie said.

"She actually gave me an idea that I'll talk to Johnny about it tomorrow. He has a few days off and, maybe, we can go and look. I also have to find an apartment," Julianna said.

"Mike and Tracy set a date," Dixie asked.  
"They're working on it," Julianna said.

"Well, have a good shift. I'll catch you later," Dixie said.  
"Thanks, Dix," she said.  
She spent the first hour with three patients. One was a child with an ear infection, the other a housewife with a mild burn from cooking and another a gentleman with a fracture from a car accident.

"Rampart, this is Squad 99," the radio squawked.  
"This is Rampart, go ahead 99," she said.  
"We have a woman, approximately 30. She was working and apparently passed out. Witnesses say she was out for about 3 minutes, PTA. Patient is awake now, but somewhat confused. Pulse is 114 and irregular, b/p 80/60 and resps are quick and shallow."

"10-4, 99. Start an IV with normal saline and monitor the vitals. If the B/P begins to drop, you may need to open an second line," she said.  
"What about medications," they asked.  
"Negative on the meds. Don't know why she passed out and want to rule out head injury when she gets here," she answered.  
"10-4 Rampart."

Julianna sat on the stool and looked over her notes.

"Hey, Dix, we have a patient that fainted on their way. Which room do you want to give us," she asked.

"Take 3. You doing OK," Dixie asked.  
"I'm still tired, but I'm OK. Tracy wants to look at wedding dresses this weekend," she said.

"So have you and our favorite paramedic set a date," she asked.  
"Not yet. It's all happened so fast. I mean, wow. I'm taking a little time to enjoy being engaged to the man. Although, I can't wait to get married," she said, smiling at Dixie.

"I'm sure. I must confess, I never thought I'd see the day when Johnny Gage would get married. But I see how you two are together and I think it's wonderful," Dixie said.  
"Thank you, Dix. I'll let you know when I get started on the planning," she said.

Squad 99 entered the hospital and Dixie directed them to the room.

Julianna got off her stool and went in behind them. She got additional information from the squad and they left, leaving her and Dixie with the patient.

Julianna approached the bed and removed the mask. "Dixie, get Dr. Brackett or Dr. Early, now, please," she said.

"What's wrong, Juli," Dixie asked.

"I need them, Dixie," Julianna said.

Dixie left the room and found Brackett standing at the nurses' desk.

"Kel, Juli needs you," she said and Brackett dropped his chart and headed into the room.  
"What's wrong, Juli," he asked.  
"It's Amy," Julianna said.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII et al. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and enjoyment.

"Johnny's former girlfriend," he asked and Julianna shook her head.

"What happened," he asked.  
"She passed out at her photo shoot. Low BP, irregular pulse. Thought you'd better be the doctor, just for safety's sake," she said.

"Of course. Let's draw labs," he said.  
Julianna left the room and sat at the nurses' desk.

Johnny and Roy came out of Room 2 and Johnny spied Julianna sitting at the desk.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you taking it easy today," he asked.

"Y...Yeah," she said, preoccupied with the previous patient.

"What's wrong, sweetheart," he asked.  
"I had to give a patient to Dr. Brackett," she said.

"Why," he asked, leaning on the counter.

"I just didn't feel comfortable. Guess this might be too much for me," she said.  
"Do you need to go home? I'm sure we can run you home," he asked.  
"No, just need to take a minute. I don't want to go before I've finished my shift. I'll be fine," she said.  
"If you're sure. We still on for breakfast after my shift in the morning," he asked.  
"Of course," she said.

Johnny leaned down, gave her a quick kiss and said, "I love you," he said.  
"I love you, too," she said, as he caught up with Roy and headed out to the squad.

Dr. Brackett came out of the room and headed to Julianna who was writing on a chart.

"Juli, I've ordered some tests on Amy. I have to see another patient, so can you watch for them," she asked.

"Sure, Kel," Julianna said.  
She spent the next 20 minutes placing stitches in a patient with a bad arm laceration. She exited the room and found the lab on the phone with Dr. Brackett's test results. "I'll take them, Sally," she said.  
"This is Dr. Stoker...Yeah...Really...Thanks," she said.

Julianna put the phone down and stared off into space. Not caring what happened, she went into the room where Amy was being treated.

"Ms. Bennett," Julianna said upon entering.

"Oh, it's you. You're still working here? Thought you'd be off somewhere else ruining another woman's life," she said, turning away from Julianna.

"Ms. Bennett, I have the results of the tests Dr. Brackett ran on you," she said.  
"Yeah," Amy said.  
"Well, you're perfectly healthy, except for some dehydration and a little anemia. That can be fixed up just fine," she said.  
"Well what's all that mean," Amy asked.  
"You're not drinking enough and your iron level is low. However, there's another reason for your low iron level. Have you been nauseated lately," she asked.  
"Now that you mention it, yeah," she said.

"Well, you're pregnant," Julianna said.

"Pregnant," Amy repeated.  
"I'm going to give you a prescription for a vitamin and a refer you to the OB clinic. You need to make an appointment as soon as possible. You can discuss what options are available to you. You may want to notify the child's father of your situation," Julianna said, handing the paperwork to Amy before slipping out of the room.  
"Well, you might be able to help me with that. Do you know where John is," Amy asked.  
Julianna looked at Amy. "Why," she asked.  
"Because he's the father," Amy informed Julianna.

"I'm sure you can find him either at home or the fire station. Have a good day," Julianna said, nearly running out of the room.

Julianna left the room and sat down. She put her head in her hands, not believing what had just happen.

She picked up the phone and called the station, mindful that Amy could walk out of the room at any moment.

"Station 51, Gage speaking," Johnny said.  
"Thank God it's you," Julianna said.

"What's wrong, Juli," he asked, immediately concerned.

"Can you and Roy come over here.?

"Sure. Anything wrong," he asked.  
"I'll explain when you get here," she said.  
"OK. We're on our way," he said.

Julianna hung up the phone and wrote on the chart.

She saw Amy leave the room and head toward the lobby. Julianna had little doubt that she was going to find Johnny and let him in on the surprise.

"This stinks," she said.

"What stinks," Dr. Brackett asked her.  
"I got the labs on Amy and I discharged her," she said.  
"Thanks. What was the diagnosis," he asked.

"She's pregnant," Julianna said.

Dr. Brackett looked up from his chart. "What," he asked.  
"She's pregnant. And that's not even the big news," she said, setting her pen down on the chart in front of her.

Dr. Brackett couldn't imagine what she was going to say next.

"Amy is saying the father is Johnny. She even asked me if I knew where he might be," she said.

Dr. Brackett tried to figure out how to phrase his next question as delicate as possible.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is, maybe. Johnny did sleep with Amy and we've only been together for a few weeks. It's possible that, if she's around two months along, that he could be the father of her child. I mean we've been dating for six weeks and they broke up two weeks before that. It's tough to say," Julianna said.

"How do you feel about it," Brackett asked.  
Julianna took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure. I know Johnny didn't cheat on me after we started seeing each other. And I can't get mad about something that happened before we started dating. I guess I'm disappointed and a little angry, but not at Johnny," she said.  
"Disappointed," Brackett questioned.

"What if that baby is Johnny's? I know, now, that Johnny's never going to leave me if we can't have our own biological children. I understand that. But what if someone gives him the ONE thing that I might not be able to give him? What if he does have a biological child with someone, other than myself, and I have to deal with that? Am I going to be able to be a stepmother to that kid? Am I going to be able to handle Johnny having to interact with her on a daily basis? I would like to think I can, but what if I can't. Is Johnny going to hate me because I can't deal with it," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own Julianna. I've borrowed the other characters for my own enjoyment and amusement.

Brackett looked at her.

"Julianna, you and Johnny can get through anything, together. The important thing is to talk about it. Make sure Johnny understands your concerns. However, you shouldn't worry about something that might not be true," Brackett said.

"I know, Kel, but that doesn't make this prospect any easier to swallow," she said.

Johnny and Roy entered the ER and Johnny's crooked smile found Julianna and she got up and nearly ran down the hall.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him off balance.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She took Johnny's hand and pulled him into the nurses lounge.

"Amy."

"What about Amy," Johnny said.

"She was just here and she asked where you were. She has something to share with you," Julianna said.  
"What? I haven't seen Amy since we broke up. What could she possibly have to tell or show me," he asked.  
Julianna looked into his eyes and said, "She's pregnant and says you're the father."

Johnny nearly stumbled to the couch. "She's what? She said what," he asked.  
Julianna sat on the couch next to him.

"She's pregnant and you're the father," Julianna said.  
Johnny's eyes were wide. "Leelee, you have to believe me, I'm not," he said.  
"OK," she said.  
He was surprised at her comment. He half expected her to get mad and not believe him. He expected her to start lecturing him about his exploits with women.

But she hadn't. She'd accepted his denial and believed him. Johnny was glad because it was the truth.

"I know you're no angel. I know you had a history before me. I understand that. I also know that you're smart enough to understand the need to protect yourself. Now, can you remember one time when that DIDN'T happen," she asked.

Johnny took Julianna's hands. "I can't remember a time that didn't happen. At least not where Amy was concerned. She was always so paranoid about ruining her modeling career," he said.  
"Well, then. We wait until she has the baby and then demand a DNA test. It's a fairly new testing, but there's no doubt about paternity when you get the results," she said.

"I don't get it," he said.  
"Well, it's fairly new, but I read about it in a journal for my continuing education I have to do to maintain my license. They take blood from you and from the child after birth. Since the father contributes half the DNA and the mother the other half, it stands to reason that you'd share half of the child's genetic structure. If you do, then your the father," she said.

"What do we do in the meantime," he said.  
"We wait. We live our lives. If Amy is convinced you're the baby's dad, then she'll contact you. When the baby is born, we'll decide what to do after that," she said.  
"Leelee, you sound awfully rational about this. I'm going crazy here," he said.

"Well, I'll go crazy later. I'll probably scream and yell with Joanne in a few hours and then it will be all right. I know you'll do the right thing, no matter what. You love me and I love you and you're going to be with me for the rest of my life," Julianna said.

He got off the couch and they shared a kiss. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Julianna," he said.  
"I love you, Johnny," she said.

They broke apart and headed back to the nurses station, hand in hand.

They found Roy and Dixie waiting at the desk.

"You want to let me in on this secret. Why did we have to head over here? Were you missing Johnny that much," Roy said, teasing the two.

"Julianna said that Amy was here and that she's pregnant. She's also saying that I'm the father," Johnny said.

"Really," Roy said, his eyes as wide as Johnny's had been minutes earlier.  
"Yeah, but it's fine. We're going to wait until the baby's born and find out. I don't think there's any way for Johnny to be the dad, but we'll just have to wait and see," she said.

Just like Julianna figured, Amy tracked John down later that night at the station. She told him that she was pregnant and that he was the father.

"What makes you think I'm the father," he said.  
"Because you're the last man I was with," she said.

"Look, Amy, every time we were together you were cautious about everything. You worried about your modeling career if you got pregnant. I can't see how I'm the father," he said.  
"Well, you are the father and I'll prove it," she said.  
"OK. When the baby's born we'll do one of those new DNA tests. I'll support the child, but not you. This child will not get us back together, not matter how much you want it," Johnny said.  
"What if I don't want to have a baby? What if I want to get an abortion? How would you feel about that," she asked.  
"That's your decision. I just ask that you think about something. If this child is mine, you don't have to do that. You can give the child to me and let Julianna and I raise it. You'd never have to do another thing for it again," Johnny said.  
"And why would I do that," she asked.  
"Because it's the right thing to do," Johnny said.  
"I'll think it over. I'll make an appointment with the doctor. I'm not promising anything," she said.

"You know where to call me," he said.  
Amy started to walk out of the dorm and went through the door before turning around and asking Johnny, "Do you love that doctor?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I love her. She's everything to me," he said.  
Amy looked at her feet and then back up at Johnny. "I'm glad you're happy. I hope she realizes how lucky she is and I'll give your suggestion some thought. I do have my career to think about," Amy said.

"Thanks," Johnny said.  
Amy left the fire station and Johnny rejoined the guys in the day room.  
"What did she want," Marco asked.  
"She had some news to share with me," Johnny said, sitting down at the table.  
"News? What news," Mike asked.

Johnny took a deep breath. "Now don't everyone hate me at once but Amy came to tell me she's pregnant and she believes that I'm the father," he said.  
He was met by a chorus of "what" and "you didn't."

"Are you," Mike asked.  
"No. There's no way. The timing is all off," he said.

"How's Juli handling this," Mike asked, still upset at the revelation, despite Johnny's denial to the contrary.

"She's OK. She actually came up with the plan to have DNA testing done when the baby is born. If, and that's a big if, the baby is mine, then we'll know for sure and can decided how to proceed," Johnny said.  
"I don't like this, John," Mike said.

"Juli's fine, Mike. I promise. I'm going to marry your sister and this...this baby thing, is just a bump in the road. There's no way I can be the baby's father. The timing isn't right," Johnny said.  
"John's a lot of things, Mike, but I don't think careless is one of them," Chet said.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al, and not me. I own the character of Julianna.

The men at the station finished their shift and Johnny headed to Mike's house to pick up Julianna. They had a breakfast date and were both today, which was Julianna's birthday. They were also off the following day and there was nothing to keep him from spending every minute with the woman he loved. Plus he wanted to make sure that the birthday party the guys had been working on would go off without a hitch.

Mike arrived at his home a few minutes before Johnny. The paramedics had an early morning call and Mike was able to leave the station before John.

"Juju. You awake," Mike called as he came into the house.  
"Yeah. I'm waiting for Johnny. He called and said he'd be a little late. He wanted to shower before he left the station," Julianna said.  
"What's this about Johnny being a father," Mike said, giving her a glare she could only describe as his big brother look.

"Don't look at me that way," Julianna said, matching her brother's glare.

"Tell me," Mike said.

"Amy is pregnant. She says the father is Johnny. I don't think it's possible, but we have to be ready for every eventuality. We'll deal with it when the baby is born," she said.  
"So just like that, you're accepting it," he said.

"Yeah. Johnny didn't cheat on me while we've been together. You know him well enough to know he'd never do something like that. Especially to me. Look, Mike, I know what you're trying to say, but you can stop worrying about us. Johnny and I are going to get married and nothing that happens right now is going to change those feelings, Mikey," she said.

She shared a look with Mike who nodded his head. They heard Johnny's knock on the door followed by his, "Morning."

"Hey, you," she said, taking his hand.  
"You OK, Mike," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah. Just talked things over with Juju. I'll see you guys later. I'm heading to Tracy's. She wants to talk wedding. You sure you don't want to trade places for the day, Juju," Mike asked.  
"Not a chance. I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Oh, before I forget," Mike said, rushing up the stairs to his room and returning with a box for his sister.

"Happy birthday, Juju," he said.  
Julianna opened the box and found a locket. She opened the golden heart and found a photo of Mike on one side and Johnny on the other.

"Mike, this is so sweet," she said, hugging her brother.

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys later," Mike said, heading out the door.

Mike left the two in the living room and Johnny produced a dozen red roses.

"Happy Birthday, Leelee," he said, kissing her.  
"Oh, that's so sweet. Thank you," she said, putting the flowers in water right away. "And this is for you," he said, handing her a small rectangular box.

Julianna opened it and found a delicate gold bracelet that had her birthstone and Johnny's in the middle. "Johnny, this is wonderful," she said, kissing him.

Johnny and Julianna left her house and got into Johnny's car and headed for his ranch.

"Johnny, I've been thinking," she said.  
"'bout what," he asked.  
"The wedding," she said.  
"What about it," he asked.

"When I talked with your aunt I realized how important your life on the reservation was when you were little. I thought, maybe, we could have a small ceremony there. Think that would work," she asked.

Johnny was quiet. He didn't say a word for the rest of the five minute drive and Julianna was scared she'd said something wrong.

Johnny opened the door to the car and came around to her side.

He took her hand and they went into the house.

"Do you not think it's a good idea? I didn't want to upset you," she said.

"Leelee, I think it's a great idea. I never suggested it because I figured you wanted the big wedding or something," he said.  
"Since my parent's died, that never meant that much to me. I just want to get married. Of course, Mike has to be there," she said.

"When do you want to do it," he asked, knowing her birthday party was the following weekend and he had an idea.

"The sooner the better," she said. Julianna didn't want to admit it out loud, but the whole business with Amy in the last few hours had really upset her and she wanted nothing more than to get married and get on with her life. She knew Amy would be hanging over them until the baby was born, but Julianna was determined to build a life with Johnny, despite the outside obstacles.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get that license," Johnny said, dragging her back to the car.

"What about Mike," she asked.  
"We'll get the license, call Mike and Roy and get married. I'm sure we can set something up. We can call my aunt," he said.

Julianna smiled and the two headed back to LA.

They arrived at the courthouse 30 minutes later and went to the licensing office.

"We would like to apply for a marriage license," Johnny said.

"Fill out these forms and bring them back. That will be $10 for the license," the clerk said.  
They took the form and went to the desk that was provided for such a purpose.

Julianna filled in her portion of the form before handing the pen to Johnny to fill out his.

He pulled out the money and submitted the form to the clerk.

"Just give me a minute," she said.  
She slipped to the back of the room.

Johnny looked at Julianna, his smile wide on his face  
"What," she asked.  
"I just never thought that I would ever be standing in this office with someone so perfect for me," he said.

"Well, I never thought I'd stand here, as much as I would have liked to, with such a great guy. Especially after such a short courtship. It's too crazy to believe," she said.

The clerk returned with the license and they signed the paper.

"Here you go. You can check with the schedule on the wall if you're interested in a justice of the peace. You can also check the schedule for the courthouse and a judge. Congratulations and good luck to you both," the clerk said.

Johnny and Julianna went and looked at the schedules.

"What do we do," she asked.  
"Well the ceremony on the reservation would be mostly symbolic, for us. What do you say to us picking one of these dates, calling Roy and Mike, getting married and then throwing a big party. Then we can have the ceremony at the reservation before we go on a honeymoon. I think I can swing a week off and then we can go on a longer trip later. What do you think," he asked.

"I think you're crazy," she said.  
Johnny kissed her and said, "Only for you, babe."

"Wait! Can we get a justice of the peace to come to the reservation? Is that allowed," she asked.

"I'm sure my aunt could take care of it. Let's see if we can get one for Saturday morning," he said.

They looked at the schedule and asked if they could reserve a justice of the peace for a wedding at the reservation just outside of LA. The clerk was very helpful and told them it wouldn't be a problem. They would have to pay $75 for the justice to come out to the reservation.

"That's fine," Johnny said.  
Julianna filled out the paperwork and signed the form. Julianna pulled out her checkbook and wrote out the check.

"Hey, I was going to get that," he said.

"I want to. Besides it saves you the embarrassment of realizing you didn't have the money on hand and you NEVER carry your checkbook," he said.  
The clerk handed them a receipt and the two walked out into the California sunshine.

When they were in the Rover it hit them. They were getting married Saturday.

"I've gotta tell Mike." "I've gotta tell Roy," they said together.

"I've gotta get a dress. Do you realize everything we have to do," she said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we pay a visit to Roy and Joanne and tell them. Maybe Joanne can go shopping with you when you buy your dress," he said.

"Roy's going to have you committed," she said as they headed off to Roy's house.  
"Not unless Mike gets to me first," he said, laughing as they pulled up in front of Roy's house.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I do own the character of Julianna.

"Say that again," Roy asked.

When Julianna and Johnny had arrived at the DeSoto's and explained their plans to get married at the reservation Saturday, Roy thought they were joking.

"Roy, we're serious. I'm going to marry Julianna at the reservation Saturday. You have to be there. I need someone to stand up with me," he said.

"You're really going to go through with this. Isn't that kind of soon," Joanne said.  
"You don't think we should get married," Julianna asked her best friends.  
"No, we think you should get married. It just seems sudden," Joanne said.

"No amount of time is going to change how I feel about Johnny. I love him and want to get married as soon as possible," Julianna said.

"Why waste time when we already know what we want," Johnny said.

"We'll be there," Roy said, shaking Johnny's hand and hugging Julianna.

"You wouldn't have some time to help me get a dress, would you," Julianna asked Joanne.

"I'll make the time. We going today," she asked.

"I only have today and tomorrow before I have to go back to work. So I don't have much time. I should call Tracy," Julianna said.  
"Well, you call Tracy and we'll go. Roy, you taking Johnny to get his suit for the wedding," Joanne asked.  
"Wait, a suit. Really, Leelee," Johnny said, shooting her those puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes, Johnny, a suit. I'm only doing this once and I'm getting what I want," she said, smile sweetly at him.

Johnny knew he was hooked. He was going to give Julianna what she wanted, despite his dislike for it.

"You going to help me get a suit, partner," he asked.

"Yeah, sure. You know, for some one who prides himself on his independence, Jules has you whipped, you know that right," Roy said.

"Yeah, but I kind of like how that feels," Johnny said.

Roy laughed as Johnny kissed Julianna and Roy kissed his wife. The men headed out to Roy's pickup. Johnny gave the keys to his Rover to Julianna so she could drive her and Joanne around.

The guys waved as Julianna and Joanne drove away.

"OK, now we have to talk. You know Juli's birthday party is Saturday. We've reserved the justice of the peace for Saturday and I thought we could turn it into an impromptu wedding reception. What do you think," he asked.  
"Sounds like a great idea. We have to get Marco's wife to fix a different cake. Happy Birthday seems a little odd for a wedding reception," Roy said.  
"Let's go inside and call. I want to surprise her with the perfect wedding reception," Johnny said.  
They went back inside to make the phone calls.

Julianna and Joanne hit the dress shop downtown. Julianna didn't want to go too flashy.

"So what kind of style do you want for your dress," Joanne asked as they searched as some dresses.

"I like the bohemian style. You know, the ones with the high waist, the billowy sleeves and long skirt. Nothing too showy, but formal enough to pass as a wedding dress," she said.  
"Something like this," Joanne asked, holding up a dress that Julianna thought was perfect.

"That's it! I can't believe I've found it so quickly. OK, now you," she said.  
"Now me? What are you talking about," Joanne asked.  
"You're going to get a new dress and I'm going to pay for it," Julianna said.  
"Well, then, any suggestions," Joanne asked.

"Nope. You find something you think is going to work with my wedding dress. That's the only thing I require," she said, smiling at her friend.

The women spent the next two hours selecting dresses, shoes and ordering flowers for the ceremony. Joanne loved Julianna's bouquet of white and yellow daisies.

"That's going to be so nice. And choosing a smaller one for me is perfect. Juli, this is going to be great," Joanne said.  
"Let's just hope that Roy can get Johnny into a suit," Julianna said.  
"Let's hope. So, how do you feel about getting married," Joanne asked as they carried their stuff out to the car.

"Excited. I know it's fast and everything, but I really love him. I don't know, we just work. I knew that when I first saw him, although I tried to deny it," Julianna said as she started the car.

"I know that feeling," Joanne said, smiling.  
"I just want to do a good job as his wife. That's all I want to do," she said.  
"Well, I think you'll do a good job. Johnny loves you and it's fairly obvious that you love him. I don't think you have a thing to worry about. Plus, you're already used to the firefighter life. Course, it's probably going to be different when you're waiting at home for him at night," Joanne said.

"Yeah, I know, but it's part of who he is," she said.

Johnny picked up Roy's phone and called Marco.

"Hey, Marco. It's Johnny. Listen, Juli and I are getting married this weekend. I want to turn this birthday thing for her into a surprise wedding reception. Think Estella would mind doing a cake that says congratulations," Johnny asked.

"I don't see why not. Hold on a minute," Marco said.  
Johnny heard him speaking with his wife and then heard a squeal. "She'd love to make you guys a wedding cake. Is that OK with you," Marco asked.  
"Tell your wife she's wonderful and I owe her a huge kiss when I see her," Johnny said.

Johnny hung up and turned to Roy. "Cake's done. You want to call Chet and let him know it's a wedding reception. We're supposed to have dinner with Mike and Tracy tonight for Leelee's birthday, so we can talk to him then. Hey, you and Jo want to come with us," Johnny asked.  
"You know, that might be nice," Roy said.  
Roy called Chet and told him of Julianna and Johnny's upcoming wedding and the plans to turn the surprise birthday party into a wedding reception for the couple. Chet was all for pitching in to help his friend get married, despite the fact that she was marrying Johnny.

Johnny also called Captain Stanley and informed him of the change in plans for the weekend.  
"Johnny afraid Julianna won't marry him," Cap asked.  
"They said they wouldn't need to a long courtship to know they want to get married. And you know Johnny. Once he makes up his mind about something, he's stubborn," Roy said.  
"We'll be there. Let me know if we can do anything else," Cap said.

"What's that crack about me being stubborn," Johnny asked.

"You are stubborn, Julianna would agree with me. Now, let's get you a suit before Jules kills me for neglecting my duties," Roy said as they headed off to buy Johnny a suit for his wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own nothing but Julianna.

Johnny found keeping his plan a secret from Julianna was more difficult that he thought.

He'd spent Julianna's birthday, after they'd purchased their wedding attire, riding around the trails near his house. Johnny took Julianna back to her house so she could change. He'd showered and changed at her house to save time. They met Mike, Tracy, Roy and Joanne at the restaurant.

"Thanks for bringing me out on my birthday. I've really enjoyed it," Julianna said.

"Mike, Juli and I have something to tell you," Johnny said.

"Julianna Marie..." Mike started to say.  
"NO, Mikey! Not that. We're getting married this weekend," she said.  
"This weekend? Why so soon," Mike asked.

"We don't want to wait," she said.  
"This weekend. That's great," Tracy said.  
"Joanne helped me pick out my dress today," Julianna said.  
"It was a lot of fun," Joanne said.  
"Roy helped me get a suit," Johnny said which caused everyone at the table to laugh. "Now what is so funny," he asked, a hurt look on his face.  
Julianna couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes and kissed him. "You're so cute when you're upset," she said.

"Thanks but what is so amusing about me wearing a suit," he asked.

"It's just not a look we're used to for you, that's all," Joanne said.  
Johnny made a face, still a bit perturbed that everyone, including his fiancee, found it amusing.

"Mikey, will you give me away. Since mom and dad are dead..." Julianna asked.  
Mike looked at his sister. "I'd be honored. Mom and Dad would be so proud of everything you've accomplished and that you're getting married to a great guy would please them. I'd be honored to fill in for dad," he said.

Julianna got up and hugged her brother, crying as she did so. Their parents had died when Julianna was 15 and Mike was 18. Thankfully, their grandparents had taken them in and helped raise Julianna. Mike entered the academy to become a firefighter and Julianna stayed in school. When her grandparents died just after she turned 18, Mike encouraged her to go to college and become a doctor. Their mother had been a nurse, their father a firefighter. Julianna had lived with Mike in their grandparent's house until she was accepted in to med school at UCSF. Mike had been cheering the loudest in the auditorium when she graduated. Mike had been Julianna's biggest fan. He'd also been hurt by what happened with to her just before she finished her residency. Seeing his sister with Johnny showed him that she had healed. Johnny stuck beside her when she had her surgery and though the possibility remained that they may never have their own biological children, Johnny hadn't wavered in his devotion for his sister. For that, Mike was grateful.

"Where's the wedding," Mike asked.  
"The reservation where I grew up," Johnny said.  
"We'll be there," Mike said.

"I'm going to powder my nose," Julianna said. Tracy and Joanne got up from the table and joined her.

"Before Juli gets back, I want to have the wedding reception as a surprise on Saturday instead of just a surprise birthday party," Johnny told Mike.  
"We called everyone and they're all prepared for a wedding reception," Roy said.  
"Sounds great. I know Julianna won't be expecting anything like that. She probably thinks you're getting married and then that's it. Throwing the wedding reception at your place is a great idea," Mike said.

The women returned to the table and, after enjoying cake and coffee in honor of the birthday girl, the couples broke apart.

"You going to Johnny's or are you going home," Mike asked.  
"I guess I'll go back to Johnny's. It's going to be my home in a few days so I guess I should get used to going out there. We need to stop by the house because I need to get some stuff," she said.

Julianna slowly moved her things to Johnny's. It was a tough task because she was working most of the time before the wedding and Mike and Johnny brought things out for her. Johnny was willing to let Julianna put her stuff where she wanted, knowing she had to add her personal touch to the house.

It felt weird walking into his bedroom and seeing Julianna's clothes hanging on the other side of the closet or to find her underwear and such in the drawers of the dresser, near his own underwear and undershirts.

In the six days before the wedding, Julianna had just one day off to prepare everything.

She headed into work two days before the wedding, clutching her notebook with all the things still left to do. Johnny was working the until 8 that night in preparation for the mini-moon they'd be able to take. They had already arranged for two weeks off in two months and would decide where to go later. He was given five days off, so four of them would be their mini-moon. Julianna's schedule was a lot easier to manage and she was grateful for everything the hospital was doing to accommodate her.

She slipped on her lab coat and headed out of her little office and found Dixie at the nurses station. Johnny had apparently told EVERYONE about the wedding and Joe, Kel, Mike and Dixie had already promised they'd be there for the wedding.  
"So how is it coming," Dixie asked.  
"I keep thinking I forgot something, but I'm not sure what it is," she said, picking up a chart on the desk.

"Well, you have the important thing. You have the justice of the peace, you have a place and, most importantly, you have a groom. You're going to be a beautiful bride," Dixie said.

"Thanks. I just hope Johnny doesn't get cold feet," she said.

"Cold feet is something I don't think you will ever have to worry about with Johnny Gage," Dixie said, winking at Julianna.

"Dix, just when I think I've heard it all, you surprise me," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Mark VII, et al. I am only borrowing them for the moment. I do own the character of Julianna.

Julianna took a chart and had begun reading it when a man came through the entrance carrying a woman.  
"Somebody help us, please. She's taken something," he said.  
An orderly helped the man place the patient on a gurney and Dixie pointed the way to room four.

Julianna followed behind the gurney and was shocked to see Amy on the stretcher, unconscious.

"What happened," Julianna asked, immediately assessing the patient in front of her.  
"She took some pills, but her boyfriend doesn't know what she took," Dixie said,

Dixie read off the vitals and Julianna realized if she didn't act fast, Amy would cease breathing at any moment.  
"OK, let's set up for an intubation. Let's do the standard OD protocol and see if we can't get her to wake up. She is pregnant, but I have to concentrate on saving her, so let's do what we have to," Julianna said.  
She and the nurses worked quickly to figure out what Amy might have taken. The toxicology results came in and Julianna was upset to discover Amy not only had cocaine in her system, but heroin as well.

"What are you trying to do to yourself, Amy," Julianna asked out loud as she read the labs.

"Let's put her upstairs for support. I'm going to talk to Joe about doing an EEG. I have a feeling whatever she did, she didn't want to come out of it. ICU should be ready for her. I'll write up the orders," she said, heading out of the room.

She picked up the phone and asked for Dr. Early to be paged.

She was writing her orders for Amy when Joe came to the desk.

"What you need, Juli," Joe asked.  
"I need you to do an EEG on a patient I just admitted. Amy Bennett was brought in by her boyfriend after an overdose. Toxicology is positive for cocaine and heroin. She's intubated and in ICU. I'm worried that whatever she did to herself, we won't be able to reverse it," she said.

"I'll go up and see her. What about the baby," Joe asked.  
"I don't know. I was more trying to save her than worrying about the baby. She's so early in her pregnancy that I don't think there's anything we could do," Julianna said.

"OK. I'll see you at the wedding," Joe said.

"Thanks, Joe. I'll talk to Johnny," Julianna said.

Julianna answered a call from 51 and waited as they brought in the patient from the car accident.

Roy escorted the patient to the hospital. Mike Morton took the patient and Julianna waited for Johnny.  
"Hey, sweetie. Are you having a good shift," he asked when he saw her.

"I was. Amy came in again," Julianna said.  
"Is she OK? Was it the baby," Johnny asked.  
Julianna shook her head. "No, she overdosed," Julianna said.  
"She tried to kill herself. Is she going to be OK," Johnny asked. Despite how he felt about Amy, he didn't wish her any harm.

"Joe's doing an EEG. That will tell if her brain is still functioning," Julianna said.

Johnny took her hand and led her back into the hospital. "Hey, you did the best you could," he said.

Julianna nodded. They met Roy at the desk and were discussing the run when Joe came down to see Julianna.

"Juli, I have the results of the test," Joe said.  
"Brain damage," Julianna asked.  
"No higher brain functioning," Joe said.

Johnny and Roy were toned out for a call at that moment, leaving Julianna alone at the nurse's desk.

She had to do this last task, speaking with Amy's boyfriend, before she could sign out her last patient as Dr. Julianna Stoker. She took a deep breath and headed to the waiting room.

Amy had been removed from the ventilator the previous evening. Johnny knew Julianna had struggled with telling Amy's new boyfriend what was happening and had felt terrible when the boyfriend gave her the note Amy had apparently written. He had been at the hospital waiting for her to finish talking to the boyfriend and knew she was upset because of the news she had to deliver.

Julianna had told Johnny at the hospital before she'd gone to Joanne's what happened.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Ms. Bennett is not going to make it. We've done a test that tells us if there is any functioning of her brain and that test showed her to be brain dead. She is unable to breathe without the help of the ventilator," Julianna said.

The gentleman, Henry Winston, was teary. Julianna knew the news was a shock. She would never get used to delivering that kind of news to anyone.

"There's nothing you can do," he'd asked Julianna.

"If we remove the ventilator, her breathing will stop and then her heart will cease beating. She's already dead, sir. The machines are just keeping her alive," Julianna said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I am terribly sorry for this loss," she added.

"Thank you. I went out to the car and found this note tucked in her coat. Do you know who it is addressed to," he asked. With trembling hands, he handed Julianna a note addressed to Johnny.

"Yeah, I can get this to him. Again, I am sorry. Dr. Early will be there to remove her from the machine. You can be there when it happens and stay with her. You can make whatever arrangements you feel comfortable with and let the nursing staff know if you need anything," Julianna said.  
"Thank you, Dr. Stoker. I understand you knew Amy," he said.  
Julianna thought a moment before answering. "Yes. We met actually through my fiancee. She's was a beautiful woman. Again, I'm sorry for your loss," Julianna said, getting up and exiting the room. She didn't think she could continue to stay with him and found Sally, a nurse, to take him to Amy's room. Dr. Early was at the nurses station and he agreed to handle the case from that point.

Julianna had felt absolutely sick because of what happened.

Johnny and Roy came out of the treatment room and Johnny knew what Julianna was going to say.

"She died, didn't she," he said.  
Julianna nodded and Johnny wrapped her in his arms.

"There was nothing you could do, sweetheart," Johnny said.

"I know, but I can't understand why she would do that. Maybe you will find out," she said.  
"How will I find out," he'd asked.  
Julianna handed him the note Henry had given her.

"She left this for you," Julianna said.

"Did you read it," Johnny asked, turning the envelope over in his hands.

"No, it's not addressed to me," she said.

Johnny looked at her. "I'm not reading something that isn't mine. It's obviously personal, so take it back to the station, sit on your bunk and read it. I'll read it after you if you want. Maybe she provides an answer as to why she did it. At least something you can tell Mr. Winston," Julianna said.  
"OK. I'll do that. Are you staying with Joanne tonight," Johnny asked.  
Julianna had been staying at Johnny's place to prepare for the wedding and her moving into his house. She was staying with Joanne and Roy was staying with Johnny. Hopefully, the DeSoto's could manage to get Johnny and Julianna to the altar without any trouble.

The guys headed back to the station and Julianna went back to work.

Johnny had sat down on his bunk to read the letter.

'Johnny, First I want to thank you for showing me kindness. You truly seemed to care and I'm very sorry that I took you for granted and tried to get you to stay with me when it was obvious how much you liked Julianna. I hope you two are happy together.

I am sorry for causing such trouble for you between you and Julianna.

I apologize for the baby issue. After talking with Henry, you and even Dr. Stoker, I realized that you couldn't be the father, as much as I would have liked you to be. I believe I said you were the father because I know what a wonderful father you would be and hoped it would bring us back together.  
Don't blame yourself for anything. You're a wonderful guy and I wish you the best.

I'm just not happy with my life, so please don't think there is anything you could do to make it better. Henry has tried and you tried. I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. Have a wonderful life, Amy.'

Johnny stared at the letter. Reading the words that he wasn't the father of her child, lifted a weight off of him, but he wished he could have done more. He understood why Julianna had felt the way she did when taking care of the patient.

He got off his bunk and went to his locker, thankful that Roy had kept the guys away from him for the time being.

He placed the letter on the shelf and looked that picture of Julianna he'd taped next to Smokey the Bear. It was a picture of them from a baseball game they had attended. He smiled. He was truly blessed and he wasn't about to forget it. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The tones sounded and Johnny met Roy at the Squad. The looks between the two men spoke volumes and Roy didn't have to ask what the note said. He knew Johnny would tell him.

The men of Station 51 spent the rest of their shift, following that call, in relative quiet. The guys threw an impromptu bachelor party for Johnny.

The guys had a meal and were joined by Drs. Brackett, Early and Morton. The guys teased Johnny about his impending marriage, but he laughed them off.

"Nothing is going to change my mind, so tease all you want," Johnny said, taking a bite of the small cake that Tracy had dropped by for the guys.

"So, Stoker, how do you feel about getting Johnny as a brother," Chet asked.  
"Johnny loves my sister and she loves him. It goes without saying that he will get hurt if something happens to Juju," Mike said.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Mike. I'll take care of your sister. She's everything," Johnny said.

The guys finished their shift and told Johnny they'd see him at the wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I've just taken them out of the box to play with them. I do own Julianna.

The day of the wedding, Julianna thought her heart would burst out of her chest and that she really had butterflies in her stomach.

She couldn't believe she was getting married today and to John Gage. She would never have thought it would happen to her.

Joanne knocked on the door. "Are you ready," she asked her friend.  
"Ready. Is this really happening? Johnny's going to be there, right," Julianna asked.

"Roy called a few minutes ago and said Johnny's pacing the floor, ready to get things started.I don't think you'll have to worry about him not showing up. I think Mike was on his way over there with Tracy," she said.

"Well, I guess I'm ready. How do I look," Julianna asked, spinning in front of her friend.  
"Like a beautiful bride. Come on, let's make you Julianna Gage," Joanne said.  
They hopped into Julianna's car and headed to the reservation.

Johnny's aunt had a lovely cottage on a beautiful stretch of land. Julianna and Johnny had decided to get married on the bluff that overlooked the valley below. It was like a scene out of a western. Johnny's aunt had invited what family of Johnny's remained and they had decorated the area in a traditional style.

Johnny's aunt opened her cottage to Julianna and the rest of her wedding party so Johnny wouldn't see he until she walked down the aisle.

Tracy stood behind Julianna and helped curl her long hair. She helped secure some daisies in her hair.

Julianna applied a bit of make up, scared to apply too much because she was worried she'd cry and it would run down her face.

Julianna stood up. As she was adjusting her veil, there was a knock on the door.

Dixie opened the door to reveal Julianna's brother.

"Juju, you look beautiful. You look like Mom did in her wedding photos," he said.  
"You think so," she said, tearing up.  
Mike nodded and he and Julianna shared a hug.

"I have something blue for you. I was told this was tradition," Mike said, holding out a box.  
Julianna opened it up and found her mother's sapphire ring inside.

"Grandma gave it to me shortly after the funeral. She figured I'd use it when I got married, but I think Mom wanted you to have it," Mike said.  
Julianna put the ring on her right ring finger.

"Thank you, Mikey," she said, hugging him again.

"I have something for you, Julianna," Johnny's aunt said.

"For me? You've already opened your home and planned this wedding for us," Julianna said.

"Here. This belonged to Johnny's mother," she said, holding a necklace out with the letter J.

"She got that when Johnny was born. She wore it all the time. I think she would love if you wore it the day you married her son," she said.  
Julianna hugged the woman, tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," Julianna said.

"Well, you have something old and something blue. That leaves something borrowed and something new," Joanne said.

"Well, seeing as how we'll be sisters in a few months, I want you to borrow this," Tracy said.  
Tracy pinned a small cameo to Julianna's dress. "It belonged to my mother and it's been in dozens of weddings as part of the borrowed tradition," Tracy said.

"Thanks, Trace! I can't wait until you marry my brother," Julianna said.  
"Well, where's the something new," Dixie asked.  
"I have that. Johnny gave me this bracelet for my birthday. That's my something new," she said, showing the hoop bracelet with the two birthstones intertwined around it.

"That's beautiful," Dixie said.

Julianna smiled at her friends, wiped the fresh tears in her eyes as she took Mike's elbow and took a deep breath.  
"Well, I'm ready to become Mrs. John Gage," she said.  
Tracy signaled everyone that they were ready to start. Joanne handed Julianna her bouquet, took hers and stood in front of them. She stepped out on the porch and followed the trail of flower petals to the altar where her husband and Johnny stood.

Johnny nearly fell over when he saw Julianna walking down the aisle behind Joanne.

"She's beautiful, Johnny," Roy said.

"She's more than that, Roy," Johnny said, smiling at his friend before his gaze went back to his soon-to-be wife.

Joanne stood on the side as Mike took Julianna's hand and placed it in Johnny's outstretched one.  
Mike kissed his sister's cheek. "I love you, Juju. You'll always be my little sister," he said.

"You'll always be my hero, Mikey," she said.

Mike sat down on the front row with Tracy and watched as his sister exchanged vows with Johnny.

"The couple have elected to say their own vows. Julianna," the justice of the peace said.

"Johnny, when we first met, I didn't know what to think of you. You saved my life the day of that accident and I thought that was why I cared about you in the beginning. But it wasn't. I realized I cared about you because you cared that much in general. You try to make the lives of the people you touch better. You made my life better that day you first flashed the pen light into my eyes. And now that we're together, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Johnny. I love you for you and nothing else," Julianna said.  
"John," the justice said.

"Julianna, the day I realized you were special to me was the day I realized you not only saved MY life, but made sure I wasn't alone. You knew I didn't have a clue what was going on, but you made sure you were there, just in case. That's the day you became my Leelee. It just took a little longer for me to realize it. I love you, Julianna Marie. You've made me a better person. Knowing you love me is the most amazing feeling in the world. I love you," he said.

Julianna knew she was going to cry. She was just hoping she could say her 'I do' and be understood.

"Do you, Julianna Marie Stoker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

Julianna took a deep breath. "I do," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do you, John Roderick Gage, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do," Johnny said.

"The rings, please," the justice said.  
Roy handed him Julianna's ring and Joanne gave him Johnny's.

He handed Johnny Julianna's ring. "With this ring, I thee wed," Johnny repeated after the justice. He placed the wide gold band on Julianna's finger.

Julianna took Johnny's ring and repeated the same phrase. "With this ring, I thee wed," she said. She placed the gold ring on Johnny's finger.  
"Then by the power given to me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Johnny needed no further prompting. He took Julianna in his arms and kissed her.

The two turned around and Roy announced to those gathered, "Here are Mr. and Mrs. John Gage."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII. I've just borrowed them for a while. I do own the character of Julianna.

The two walked back toward the cottage to the congratulations of their friends and family.

When they got to the cottage, Johnny took his wife in his arms and kissed her. "Well, Mrs. Gage. How does it feel," he asked.  
"Perfect," she said.

"Now, I have a surprise for you," he said.  
"Another one," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep and you just have to trust me," he said, kissing her.  
"Well, I married you, so I guess I do," she said.

"Then let's go," he said, dragging her out of the backdoor of the cottage to his Rover, which was parked behind the house.

After a few minutes of driving, Julianna realized they were heading back to LA. "What are you doing, Johnny," she asked.

"You'll see," he said.

Julianna was surprised when they pulled into their house.

Everyone had left the wedding and hurried over there so they could get the place ready for the reception.

Johnny helped Julianna out of the car and took her hand. When she saw the gathering in the backyard she was amazed.  
"What did you do," she asked.  
"Mike wanted to plan a surprise birthday party for you. When we decided to get married it because a surprise wedding reception. Surprise," he said.

Julianna threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They must have attracted attention because Mike cleared his throat.  
"Enough of that. You two can't start the honeymoon right here. We have a party to throw," Mike said.

Julianna and Johnny joined the party and had a wonderful time with their friends.

Around eleven, Roy and Joanne were packing themselves up to head home.

"I'll see you in four days, junior," Roy said. "Congratulations."

They shook hands and Joanne shared a hug with Julianna. "It was beautiful and I'm so glad I was here. Have fun and we'll get together when you get back to work," she said.

"I'm counting on it," Julianna said.  
They waved at their friends before realizing they were alone for the first time since they had been pronounced husband and wife.  
"Well, are you ready for our little trip, wife," he asked.

"You bet. I can't wait," she said, kissing her husband.

"You know, I thought of something," she said, heading toward the bedroom.

Johnny followed behind her. "What might that be," he asked.

"I've got to change my name at the hospital and on my medical license," she said, holding her hair up for Johnny to help with her necklace.

"You're going to change your name at work," he asked, surprised.  
She turned around and took the necklace from him, "Yeah, I'm Julianna Gage now," she said, putting the necklace in her jewelry box.

"I just figured you'd keep your maiden name since everyone knows you by that name," he said.  
Julianna looked at her husband. "I'm your wife. I'm taking your name," she said.  
"What's with the necklace," he asked.  
"Your aunt said it belonged to your mom. She wanted me to have it," she said.  
"I had no idea. Wow," Johnny said. He was touched that his aunt had given the necklace to Julianna. It felt like his mom was at the wedding.

He stared at the necklace and was totally oblivious fact that his wife had left the room.

He loosened his tie and threw it on the chair next to the dresser. "Leelee, where are you," he called, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm right here," she said. Johnny turned around and saw his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom and bedroom. She was wearing a lace nightie he'd only seen on a mannequin in a window.

Johnny couldn't speak. He could stare at his wife, his mouth hanging open.

"What," she asked.

"You're beautiful," he said, walking toward her and kissing her. He pulled back and asked her, "Is this too soon after the operation," he asked, immediately concerned.

Julianna answered his question with a kiss that left him breathless. She slowly relieved him of his shirt and ran her hands up his chest and removed his undershirt.

She undid his belt and left Johnny to do the rest.

He helped relieve her of her of the lacy garment and soon they shared their second night of pure bliss. It was everything a wedding night should have been and more.


	16. Chapter 16

The couple awoke the next morning totally euphoric.

"Hey, you," she said.  
"Hey, yourself," he said, kissing his wife.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going today for the next three days," she asked, leaning over her husband.  
"I thought we'd take a trip to Tahoe. Thought we'd take the train there so we don't have to worry about anything," he said.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea. When do we leave," she asked.

"Soon as you pack, babe," he said.

Julianna, reluctantly, got out of the bed and, grabbing Johnny's shirt from the chair, slipped it on. She took the duffel bags from the closet and started putting clothes in them.

Johnny propped himself up in the bed on his elbow and watched her. He couldn't believe how incredibly sexy his wife looked in his shirt.

She knew he was staring at her. "You going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to help so we can get out of here? We only have three days before we HAVE to come back. We won't get a vacation from LA for another four months," she said, turning around.

Johnny got out of the bed and kissed his wife. "Whatever you say," he said.  
They packed their bags and took off for their honeymoon. They hated the short time they had, but they were going to make a bigger trip in a few months and they were just happy to be together.

Johnny reported to his first shift since the wedding. He couldn't be happier. He opened his locker and started to change his shirt.  
Roy came in a few minutes later. "Hey! How's married life," Roy asked, opening his locker.  
"Great. Just great," Johnny said.

Julianna reported to work that morning like Johnny. She went to Brackett's office.  
"Morning, Kel," she said.  
"Juli! How's life as a married woman," he asked.  
"It's good. We had a great time in Tahoe. Hated to come back to reality," she said.  
"Well, reality awaits," Kelly said.

"I wanted to know if you can get me the paperwork to change my name on my medical license. I have already filed the paperwork to change my name on everything else," she said.  
"That shouldn't be a problem. You just have to bring a certified copy of the marriage license. You can have your name changed here right away, but be careful with signing things until you have that new license in your new name," he said.  
"I'll need that time to get used to it. Johnny actually seemed shocked that I was changing my name to his," she said.

"Well, it was a wonderful ceremony and I'm glad you allowed me to witness it. You ready to get back to work," he asked.  
"Yeah. Johnny's working today," she said.

Johnny worked his shift and couldn't wait to get home to Julianna. She was working the a 24 hour shift in two days and they wouldn't get to see each other during for a few days.

"Hey, Leelee! I'm home," he said. Julianna came out of the kitchen and gave him a kiss. "I missed you," he said.  
"I missed you, too," he said.  
"I fixed you some breakfast. Thought we could spend a few hours this morning, before you have to head to bed" she said.  
"Sounds like a plan to me," he said.  
Julianna laughed and poured her husband some coffee. "If you're on your best behavior, I might join you," she said, smiling at him. They talked about what to do on their next weekend off before Johnny went up to bed and Julianna headed off to the store.

She returned several hours later and found him still sleeping in their bed. She was heading into work that 11 the following morning and working a 24 hour shift. They were short-staffed since Julianna returned from her honeymoon.

She snuggled next to her husband who immediately wrapped his arms around her. Despite them only sharing a bed for a few days, it already felt strange to sleep in the bed without him.

"What are you going to do while I'm working? You have to go in tomorrow at 8, right," she asked.

"I'll probably do a little fixing up in the barn," he said.

"Promise me, you'll be careful," she said.

"I'm always careful. You sure you're up to this 24 hour shift," he asked.  
"Yeah, It shouldn't be too difficult," she said.

"Will you stop by and see me when you leave in the morning," he asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
"Promise," she said, before sitting down and eating the spaghetti she fixed.

They shared dinner and watched some television before they both turned in for bed. Of course, they didn't get much sleep.

Julianna and Johnny shared a quick breakfast. Julianna was working her 24 hour shift and Johnny would be at home alone for most of her shift.

"Bye. Love you. Will you stop by and see me before you go home? I want to make sure you're OK," he said.

"I promise. Love you," she said. They shared a quick kiss before Julianna headed out the door.

Johnny watched her car head down the driveway and waved until she was out of sight. He put his hand on the doorway and the sun caught his wedding ring. He smiled.

He headed back into the house to change and do some work around the ranch.

Julianna spoke with Johnny twice before he left to report for his shift.

Despite telling Johnny it would be an easy shift, she was bone tired when she signed out her last patient to Kel. He had apologized for putting her on the 24, but they had been severely short-staffed and he knew Julianna would appreciate having a few extra days off.

"I'll see everyone in a few days," she said, yawning.  
"You want to crash in the call room, Juli," Kel asked.  
"No, I'm going to head to the station and see Johnny and Mike," she said.

She waved bye and headed to her car. She drove to the station and buzzed the door.

Mike let her inside the station. "Hey, Juju. What are you doing here," he asked.  
"I wanted to see Johnny and you. I realized I'm too tired to drive home," she said.  
"Well you can probably catch a nap on Johnny or my bed in the dorm," Mike said.  
"Thanks. Where is Johnny," she asked as Mike walked her to the dorm.  
"He and Roy went to Marina Del Ray to an emergency. Their supposed to meet a helicopter and go for a rescue in the water," Mike said.  
He pointed to Johnny's bed and his and told her to take her pick. She sat down on Johnny's bed and took off her shoes.  
"Thanks, bro," she said. Mike pulled the blanket around her and left the dorm.

Roy and John met with the other crew of paramedics waiting to board the chopper.  
When they rushed to board, the pilot stopped them. "I've only got room for two of you this time. We'll get the other two on the second run," the pilot said.  
51 looked at 99. They didn't know what to do, since both squads wanted to be on the run.

"Guess we'll flip you for it," Johnny said.

Roy flipped a coin and one team was able to board the chopper.

"Better luck next time," Johnny said as the doors to the helicopter closed.

Mike was sitting with the rest of the guys waiting for the squad to come back or a call to come. They heard the tones, but the announcement was one they didn't believe.  
"Station 65, Squad 39. Copter crash at Marina del Ray. Code-I reported at location. There is a fire burning on the boardwalk. Time out 1331."

The air was sucked out of the room at the announcement. Mike immediately thought of how he would break this news to this sister. He knew, once the Captain got the word, she would be hearing it along with Joanne.


End file.
